


Bella and the Bitchies

by Iraee



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Parody, Sorry Not Sorry, for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iraee/pseuds/Iraee
Summary: The title is self explanatory enough. I have rewritten some of the scenes/moments in twilight and I'll just post them here randomly.It's just made for fun please don't come at me.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale





	Bella and the Bitchies

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so feel free to comment on my grammar or if you feel like some parts don't add up. Also, I write it randomly as the ideas pop out in my head since it is not supposed to be something structured so the scenes will most likely be published in a random order.
> 
> In the meantime enjoy your reading and don't take it seriously it's just made for fun.

“ Dumb bitch.” was Bella’s first thought when she met him.

Being undirectly send to this gloomy town, why not ? She created some good memories here with her childhood friend and she liked her father. Going to a new school and being a hot topic of conversation ? She could handle that, it would eventually fade away, in fact she could handle a lot of things after all this small town was not so bad. However, being constantly watched by a creepy dude and his little weirdly silent pack, no thanks. 

The guy was beautiful and mysterious at first sight. When he first had looked at her she thought that was okay, people looked at each other, it’s a human thing to do, nothing out of the ordinary. But when the dude starts to smell you from a distance and gives you weird looks, as if you were a perfectly grilled beef steak. There is nothing normal. He and his incestuous siblings were simply creepy and she was just going to avoid them all. She was not about to force herself to do otherwise just because he pretendly saved her from becoming squashed meat between her car and the car of this stupid dude who can’t drive for shit. Edward, that was his name, told her that he was able to save her because of adrenaline and yes she will believe it. She does not want to know how a skinny bleach pale guy stopped a moving car with his bare hand. She was not about to become one of those stupid white girl who dies in a horror movie. And from that day on, she tried to avoid him more than anyone ever. 

She found herself lucky to at least have Jessica for friend, people could find her anoying but she was the only person in this school with at least the bare minimum of critical sense. Jessica was in fact, that bitch. That was why, even though she would not go to the ball at the end of the year, she agreed to go with her in town to help her and Angela chose a dress. 

She wanted to buy some books, and since she was in town and delivery took forever to get to her house, she went with both of her friends to the bookstore to buy them. After all it went quickly with her giving her actual opinion on the dresses and them not having to try every single dress in the store. She was not about to wander alone in town at this hour with perverted weirdos everywhere. It was really simple, the girls would wait in the car while she bought her stuff. Simple. However, when she got out of the shop she noticed two things, the weirdly familiar luxury car parked at the end of the street, and a group of dumbasses laughing, drinking, and shouting like dumbasses as they got closer to her. Basically she got catcalled by those bitchies, and now they were trying to circle her, she sighted. Unimpressed, but also scared, what kind of girl wouldn’t be in that situation ? 

At this moment, she thought herself lucky to be the Sheriff’s daughter. Why ? Because privileges bitch. It took her only a few seconds to take her gun out and to fire it. She did not shoot at anyone. She only made them run and carried on with her night. Why bring a useless paperspray when you can carry a whole gun with you ? Edward is getting too close ? Self defense bitch, Old alcohol reeking men got to close ? Say no more. They lived in the U.S what did they expect ? This is America.

Now that she was finished with those pricks, she headed towards her friend’s car. And what did she see when she got closer to this luxury car parked further away ? Edward fucking Cullen ! The cunt in question. The unseasoned pest, Nosy Parker, The Neighborhood’s Gemini, she could go on for hours. She could, but she did not, why may you ask ? Because they just made eye contact and she knew he would not let her go. He must be a stalker and some kind of creepy killer that kidnaps young women after tricking them into getting into his car, yes definitely. She ran so fast even Theon Greyjoy could never. And she reminded herself to talk to her father about it. The whole family was sketchy.


End file.
